User talk:MutantNinja3636
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Noise-kun! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Taikage About my pics Well, thanks for asking, there some assholes arround who don't know about courtesy. The thing is, it took me about three days to complete the task of making them out those VERY sloopy scans, and it was HARD even thought the end product is as good as I can do and I only work on them out of work hours... I think what I try to say is yes, you can, BUT be a cool pal' and give the credit where is due... Also, what wiki are we talking about? User:Noise-kun Sorry I was doing other things, and let me say Thank you! I want your images to be on http://garoseries.wikia.com/wiki/Garo_Wiki MutantNinja3636 (talk) 23:23, January 9, 2018 (UTC) I'm somewhat salty about that site. The users there just copy and paste my work, even take the pics I took. Please give Noise-kun proper credit for his hard work if you intend to take the image. Taikage (talk) 00:25, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Taikage I am sorry if some users from there steal your or other people's work, but I know how they feel. I take my own screenshots, but the info I take is from the wikipedia Garo page. I know that's not right but the garoseries wiki is sorta abandoned and it doesn't get much updat.es, we want to contribute to the wiki, but we don't know how, so we just copy. We all have the same goal, to make articles about Garo, we just don't have the manpower MutantNinja3636 (talk) 01:45, January 10, 2018 (UTC) At least for my side of the story, the original creators of that side had creative differences with me. At first, I thought it would've been a great thing to know there are Tokusatsu editors that want to put me into a more inclusive community. As time went, I didn't like their aesthetics as I see their overzealous labeling as eyesores and they started garoseries.wikia because they didn't want to conflict with me over their designs. However, as I browsed through their site, I realized they copied heavily off of me. At least 1/4 of the material on that site was a copy & paste job. They also quietly gave me the boot and I was ousted away from their so-called Toku Community, I'm not even listed in the other Toku sites, only garoseries. I tried to reconcile with them, about merging our site together to pool our resources, but that never came through either. We quietly just left each other alone, but I continued my edits. I dare say my Garo wikia is much more comprehensive in materials than theirs. Why don't you edit on this wikia instead? Taikage (talk) 06:53, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Merging wikias also came through my mind. I don't edit on this wikia because I thought Garoseries was a wikia about the Garo animation and so, while this wikia was about the live-action shows. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 23:21, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Garo Wikia does everything. What it lacks are editors. Ironically, Garoseries had more editors in numbers, but they lacked dedication. Other than the occasional random edit, I do 90% of the editing on this site and I tend to focus on the live action. The anime series was never that good and it never caught my attention. I barely skimmed through the first anime season before getting bored. Although Vanishing Line is surprisingly good and I've been monitoring the series until the new Fang of God series comes out. I'll eventually explore the anime side, but it would help this site if someone actually worked on it. If you or no one else would do it, I figure I'll just binge through the series one day to finish it. As I said, I encourage you to work with me as I could use an extra hand. Taikage (talk) 03:08, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Well pal', write me as honored. I really appreciate the good use of the pics, specially 'cause it take time to get them. Thank you :) --Noise-kun (talk) 17:25, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Episode Guide http://garo.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AGaro_Story_Guide Use this to help edit the episode summaries. The template coding should be easy enough for you to follow. Taikage (talk) 03:02, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Are you looking for something specific? MutantNinja3636 (talk) 03:25, April 2, 2018 (UTC) If you noticed on the anime section, it's missing the episode list and pages. You just made some about Vanishing Line, can you assist in adding this in? Taikage (talk) 04:50, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Gladly, I have plenty of time, I am on Spring Break. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 06:15, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Horror Pages Horror name but if you can please list the host's name. DJToku1992 (talk) 11:38, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Sigma Fudō's goals MutantNinja3636, I'm not into GARO: Makai Flash Knight, and thus not fully understanding Sigma aka. Jaaku's motives. I know he is hellbent in destroying Makai Knight Corps so Makai Priests can be sole fighting forces of Makai Order, created dreaded Magōryū Idea to wipe out Horror threat, and all of it was because he denied the right to become latest Lord the Flash Knight. Not to mention when Leo talked to his dad Gōki about it, Gōki explained that he lacked the desire to protect others. Gōki's statement made me suspect that Sigma may already evil from start, not from the moment where he denied the right to become new Lord. I wonder whether Sigma's character development went like this: During his development as Makai Knight apprentice alongside Leo, Sigma was aware that he better than his brother in many ways that he reveled in his skills and abilities. His pride led him to gradually distanced himself from others that he desire more by setting higher and more ambitious goals. The stronger he become, the more disdain Sigma felt towards the weak, whom he deemed worthless failures that not worth protection. This was something that alarmed Gōki that he chose Leo as his successor instead. Does my theoretical explanation about Sigma being accurate? Please reply soon!! Black Soulstone (talk) 14:46, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Unfortunately I haven’t watched Makai Flash Knight, sorry I can’t be of assistance. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 23:34, August 14, 2018 (UTC) It's okay. I also asked the same thing on Taikage, but yet to receive answer. Black Soulstone (talk) 02:01, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Anyhow, which series of Garo you have watched? Just curious. Black Soulstone (talk) 02:02, August 15, 2018 (UTC) All the series without Kouga: Makai Flower, All 3 animes, The One Who Shines in then Darkness, I am currently in the last few episodes of GoldStorm Sho. You? MutantNinja3636 (talk) 03:26, August 15, 2018 (UTC) I have watched following: *Original Series: GARO: Chapter of the Black Wolf, GARO: The Makai Flower, Garo Side Story: The Tougen Flute, KIBA: Dark Knight Side Story, GARO Special: Demon Beast of the White Night, GARO: Red Requiem, ZERO: Dragon Blood, and ZERO: Black Blood. *Ryūga-verse series: GARO: Gold Storm Flight (both prologue movie and tv series). *Anime series: GARO: Vanishing Line, GARO: The Carved Seal of Flames, and GARO: Divine Flame. Black Soulstone (talk) 03:36, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Interest on GARO franchise Mutant Ninja, how come you interested witu Garo series? If you asked me, I have interest with Garo since seeing one of my friends watching first 3 episodes of GARO: The Carved Seal of Flames and I dug some info about it. The franchise intrigued me as in spite of being Tokusatsu, the titular Makai Knight displayed unusual characteristics compared to other typical tokusatsu heroes like Kamen Riders, Super Sentai/Power Rangers or Ultramen: *Makai Knights only assume armored/super form only once the monster of the week proved greatly formidable. I now understand why as it related to risk of wearing Soul Metal-based armor for too long. *Makai Knights often ends the battle by fatally stab/slash monster of the week with their blade and sparingly utilize more stylish finishing moves (in their case, Blazing Armament, which contrasted to other Tokusatsu heroes who always using recurring stylish finishing blow techniques. Black Soulstone (talk) 03:51, August 15, 2018 (UTC) The first time I watched Garo was when I saw the final episodes of Garo The One Who Shines in the Dark because Jefusion was uploading them at the time, Zedom's actor and his cubes intrigued me, but I wasn't completely interested. After a while I saw the Castlevania anime, then I was recommended Carvel Seal of Flames because they started the same way, innocent woman being burned because of the witch trials and then I was hooked into the anime. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 05:09, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Zaji MutantNinja, what do you know about Zaji, monster that haunted bearers of Garo title? Just curious. Black Soulstone (talk) 05:51, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Not much really, just that he was born from the hatred towards Garo. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 06:05, October 11, 2018 (UTC) I see. Well, here's the explanation about Zaji and his involvement in the team-up episode: While Eyrith had facilitated the team-up event of Rekka and Rian in Makai Tales to happen by reviving Zaji, she was mostly the catalyst of the said event, NOT the mastermind as many assumed her to be. This supported by the fact that she left Zaji in his own devices after restoring him, leaving Zaji as the prime mastermind behind the team-up event. To elaborate this further, Zaji is an immortal monster born from malices of Horrors slain by bearers of Garo, and thus will do anything to destroy them in extreme prejudice even if it means using their loved ones should they have light of Garo within them. Moreover, Zaji made it clear that he doesn't discriminate between bearers of Garo title regardless of who they are and where they come from, able to sense the light of Garo within others (particularly the said Golden Knights ' loved ones), and possessed power over time and space which allow him to create pocket dimensions where he has greater advantage over his foes in combat and in his peak, travel between different dimensions. Furthermore, through Zaji's confusion from sensing the light of Garo within both Rekka and Rian over the course of the team-up event, it's apparent that when he kidnapped Rekka so he can kill both her and Garo who close to her (Kouga Saejima), his heightened powers from his revival at hands of Eyrith made him sense another Garo (arguably Ryūga Dōgai) in addition of Kouga somewhere in time and space which confused him, but nevertheless prompt him to kidnapped Rian (Ryūga' girlfriend) anyway so he can destroy both her and the said Garo too. These made the possibility of Ryūga-verse and Original Series not set in same universe much likely, something that even suggested by Kouga after destroying Zaji to save Rekka and Rian, coupled with the fact that Rian never seen Garo who ride a Madōba. Black Soulstone (talk) 13:21, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Anime Horrors Thank you, however image from Medicruz did not come out me because it has a white piece on the left side and if you let I would like to send a new better picture. And when it comes to two Horror movies are from 19th episode. User:Bloody Anonim(talk) Ryūga-verse vs. Original Series Thanks for your help in Ryūga-verse page, MutantNinja3636. Now there's a question that popped out in my mind: Which Garo continuity you prefer most? Original series that featured Saejima family or one that featured Ryūga Dōgai (Ryūgaverse)? Just curious. Black Soulstone (talk) 01:51, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Yeah no problem, but just be honest if you didn't like how I erased a huge chunck of what you wrote. To be honest it wouldn't be a fair comparison, I saw most of Ryūga and barely anything from the original series. So probably I would go with Ryūga's. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 02:53, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Don't sweat it, buddy. You did a good job in simplified the info while keeping it as precise as possible. Talking about comparison between continuities, I favored Original Series (one that features Saejima family) more because many of its elements later adapted into Anime Series, having numerous Makai Knights, and not excessively use CGI. Black Soulstone (talk) 09:18, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Full Promotion MutantNinja3636: You have proven yourself an editor worthy of admin with full privileges to Garo Wikia. I hereby grant you admin access; you no longer need to ask my permission about deletions or code editing. The shackles are off; you have free reign, thank you for your hard work! PS: I will be less involved with Garo Wikia for a time. Personal life matters has taken focus. I'll still be around, but your promotion should allow you to do as you please without always me validating things. 23:53, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Infobox for Makai Equipment Hi, MutantNinja3636. After looking at your impressive work in making an infobox, I wonder whether you can make another one for Makai Equipment which similar to the one on the side but better. Do you have some free time for this endeavor? Black Soulstone (talk) 05:33, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Can it be alright That I give you the vidoe source that I got the screenshot and gif from? EvanHunterGale (talk) 05:10, August 31, 2019 (UTC) And also will You fix the caption on the giF for me please? because auto correct changed it to Taiga instead of Raiga. And The source for the screenshot and gif is On youtube just search sanseichannel. EvanHunterGale (talk) 05:26, August 31, 2019 (UTC) GIF Image Freezing Hi MutantNinja3636. Around some time ago, I figured out many gif files that posted in various wikia ended up freezing instead of working like others. The same even happened to this wikia as shown in following gif images (this only four of overal gif images that freezing): Azdab Transform gif.gif Hagane gif.gif Kouga Vs Amon Barchess gif.gif Memory Erasing gif.gif Jinga Horror Check gif.gif And finally I figured out why: This likely has something to do an error or two in the wikia's system which resulted it cannot play gif images which around more than 6,4 - 8 MB at the very least. Moreover, when it comes about posting large gif images, it's best to post ones that below the aforementioned size and with dimension around 320 x 180 px at minimum. Hope this helps. Black Soulstone (talk) 11:24, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up, I don't normally use gifs, but the thought is appreciated. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 18:17, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Here it is the video for Raiga's Hagane armor. It's at the 2:39 mark https://youtu.be/93qUGBEpK68 EvanHunterGale (talk) 18:26, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Thanks!! Apparently it was a three-part miniseries that meant to tie-in the the Moonbow Traveler movie. (I haven't seen the Cries of the Blue Dragon movie yet, but it seems that Kouga was in that dimension watching Raiga). MutantNinja3636 (talk) 18:41, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Hello, can I get a link to the Wikipedia page or the audio dreams where it mentions Zelos? Because I've looked for it and I cannot find it.Bryc597 (talk) 03:25, December 16, 2019 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Garo:_The_Animation_characters. It is listed under references, but no link was provided. I think because no one uploads the audio dramas, your best bet would be in japanese websites. There's also this https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garo:_The_Animation#Audio_drama whch has the names of the episodes. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 04:38, December 16, 2019 (UTC)